Glee
by takanashi misaki
Summary: Tolonglah, Takasugi hanya ingin menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan tenang. Sementara Gintoki hanya ingin tidur dengan nyaman. / for #TakashinEvent #TalesOf10&12 / and Happy Birthday Takasugi-kun!


Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Hon no Sukoshi © UVERworld

Glee © takanashi misaki

 **.**

For #TakaShinEvent #Talesof10&12

[Folklore] Lorelei

 **.**

 **Warning** : This is a cheesy fic with too many OOC-ness every here and there.

You've been warned :D

 _I own nothing but this fic. If anything, it would've been Yorozuya Sugi-chan instead._

* * *

Takasugi menguap.

Setelah meletakkan sepatunya di dalam _getabako_ , malas-malasan ia melangkah menuju koridor. Jam segini, sekolah jelas masih lengang. Hanya ada seorang bapak-bapak yang sepertinya dipekerjakan sebagai tukang kebun—namun alih-alih menunaikan tugasnya, Takasugi bisa melihat orang itu terang-terangan tiduran di bangku taman sekolah, dengan kacamata hitam menutup matanya.

Mengumpat guru fisikanya yang memberinya tugas tambahan kemarin, Takasugi meraih ponselnya. Ada pesan masuk dari Matako, adik kelasnya di klub yang sama dengannya. Namun membalasnya sekarang mungkin justru akan membuatnya tidak konsentrasi mengerjakan tugas, padahal ia sengaja berangkat pagi-pagi agar suasana lengang kelas membantunya lebih cepat menuntaskan pekerjaannya.

Memilih mendengarkan musik, Takasugi mengeluarkan _headset_ dari balik saku tasnya. Memilih lagu yang menurutnya tidak akan membuatnya mengantuk, ia baru mengantongi kembali ponselnya setelah menyetel tombol volume hingga maksimal.

Ini dia. Kelasnya ada di ujung koridor lantai dua. Meraih kenop, ia mendorong sedikit pintu tua itu sebelum menariknya ke arah kanan, dan bersyukur dalam hati ketika setidaknya om-om berkacamata yang tampaknya tidak berguna itu sudah membukakan pintu kelasnya.

Tentu saja belum ada seorangpun yang hadir. Papan tulis masih sebersih yang diingatnya kemarin, dengan meja dan kursi yang tertata rapi. Tapi selain tirai—yang ikatannya agak longgar—bergoyang pelan sesuai arah angin, tak ada lagi benda lain yang bergerak. Kelas masih kosong melompong.

Malas membuang waktu, Takasugi melangkah menuju bangkunya yang berada di deret kedua dari belakang, dan meletakkan tasnya. Menarik kursinya, ia melepaskan _headset_ yang menempel pada telinganya dan bermaksud meraih bukunya saat mendadak terdengar suara kursi berderit dari arah pojok kanan.

"Apa-apaan, ternyata Cuma Chibisugi! Jangan bikin kaget, dong!"

Takasugi menoleh.

Lurus dengan tatapannya, sebuah kepala dengan mata merah kuyu dan rambut acak-acakan tampak menyembul. Alisnya berkerut dengan ekspresi kaget yang bercampur dengan kesal, dan matanya yang tampak mengantuk itu memelototinya balik.

"Mana kutahu masuk kelas pertama mesti ngasih salam sama makhluk halus," sahut Takasugi, memunggungi kepala itu.

"NGGAK ADA GITUAN DI SINI!" bentak kepala itu dan ia melompat, menunjukkan tubuh seorang remaja dengan seragam yang sama dengan Takasugi, hanya saja lebih berantakan dan tampak lecek, terlipat di sana-sini.

Mengacuhkan pemuda itu, Takasugi membuka catatannya, dan mencocokkannya dengan rumus-rumus yang difotokopinya dari Katsura kemarin malam. Membaca soal yang diberikan oleh gurunya, Takasugi mengetuk giginya dengan pangkal pensil mekaniknya, berpikir sejenak sebelum mulai mencoret-coret kertas buku tulisnya.

"Takasugi."

Soal pertama selesai. Untungnya, teori termodinamika sudah lebih dulu dipahaminya sebelum memutuskan untuk membolos. Ia menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, namun kembali merevisinya dengan menyalin rumus dari Katsura. Catatan Katsura tentu saja jauh lebih lengkap—dan lebih mudah baginya menjelaskan langkah-langkah penyelesaiannya dengan versi yang lebih disukai guru botak sialan itu.

"Oi, Takasugi!"

Soal berikutnya masih berhubungan dengan soal pertama. Menggaruk kepala dengan kesal, Takasugi kembali melirik langkah penyelesaian yang _ribet_ —ah, versi kali ini lebih panjang. Mengumpat, remaja berambut keunguan itu kembali mengetukkan pangkal pensilnya dengan tidak sabar saat membaca ulang soalnya. Benar saja. Walau ia yakin jawaban pada coretannya nanti hasilnya akan sama persis dengan jawaban dengan langkah versi Katsura, mana mungkin ia bisa lolos hanya dengan mengumpulkan coretan hitungan dan rumus yang berantakan? Bisa-bisa dia harus pulang membawa tugas dua kali lipat dari yang dikerjakannya hari ini.

"Takasugi- _kun_ , hoi!"

"Berisik!" melemparkan penghapus, Takasugi akhirnya balas membentak. "Nggak lihat apa aku berusaha keras ngeberesin soal bapakmu itu?!"

"Hah? Salah sendiri ketahuan bolos, kan? Makanya canggih dikit dong, preman kampung!" Emosi, pemuda berambut keriting itu menyentak bangkit dari kursi yang ditidurinya.

"Ya makanya aku lagi ngerjain, kamu diem aja mati di situ!"

"Enak aja! Kalau aku mati, ntar aku pasti gangguin kamu!"

"Dihantuin yang nunggu ini kelas mampu—"

"DIEM NGGAK!" pemuda itu melompat, dengan kecepatan mustahil menyambar mulut Takasugi dengan telapak tangannya. "Denger, ya, Chibisugi bego. Aku yang duluan datang di sini dan kamu ganggu tidurku yang sehat, sekarang nyumpahin orang biar digenta—uhuk—celaka, gitu? _Manner_ -mu di mana, sih?"

Mengibaskan tangan pemuda itu dengan kesal, Takasugi melotot. "Yang tadi bilang aku preman siapa, ya, kepala kain pel. Kalau mau tidur, di UKS sana!"

"Dih, nawarin tempat ke-gap kemarin."

Memutar bola mata, Takasugi kembali fokus pada tugasnya. Ada dua puluh nomor, dia harus cepat menuntaskannya sebelum bel berbunyi. Meladeni pemuda di hadapannya Cuma akan membuang waktu.

"Oi! Jangan malah kabur gitu! Aku jadi bangun, nih, tanggung jawab!"

Menggebrak meja, Takasugi hampir berteriak. "Sini ku _urus_ sampai nggak bisa _bangun_ lagi, keriting bangsat!"

"Heh, preman nafsuan, otakmu perlu disiram air suci, tuh," sahut pemuda itu, dengan santai mengorek hidungnya dengan telunjuk, lalu menjentikkannya sembarang arah. "Aku minta pertanggungjawaban yang lebih gampang, kok," ucapnya, lalu melompat turun dari meja yang didudukinya, dan meraih lengan Takasugi.

"Ayo ikut."

"Hoi, itu tadi tanganmu yang kamu pakai ngupil, kan—"

"Bacot. Bawa tuh tugas."

Tangan yang mencengkeram lengannya terlalu kuat sampai terasa sakit. Menghela napas jengkel, Takasugi memasukkan buku-bukunya asal ke dalam tas. Begitu ia menyentuh pegangan tasnya, ia langsung merasakan tangannya ditarik dengan kasar.

"Woi! Gintoki! Jalannya santai kenapa, sih?!"

Pemuda di hadapannya; Gintoki, hanya melirik sekilas. "Lho. Aku juga mau buru-buru tidur sebelum belnya bunyi, cebol bangsat. Makanya tumbuh tuh ke atas, nggak ke bawah. Itu kaki jadi ukuran bayi gitu mau jalan cepet kan susa—"

 _BRUG_.

"Lantainya empuk, ya," sukses menjegal langkah Gintoki, Takasugi menginjak punggung Gintoki yang melintang di tengah koridor.

"Cebol berengsek!" Mendadak bangkit, Gintoki hampir menjatuhkan Takasugi yang pijakannya goyah.

"Siapa yang cebol, otak kain pel?!"

"Bacot, _hobbit_ kerdil!"

"Bangsat—nantangin, hah, keriting homo?!"

"Hoo? Boleh," Gintoki menyeringai. "Yang sampai duluan di UKS yang menang, kaki pendek!"

Dan tanpa aba-aba, Gintoki kabur, mengambil langkah seribu dan melompati tangga. Takasugi berkedip, dan wajahnya memerah sama mendadaknya dengan gerakan Gintoki.

"Curang! Hoi! Gintoki! Bajingan—homo bangsat, balik sini!"

Namun tentu saja teriakannya hanya menggema di koridor kosong—disahuti oleh langkah kaki yang semakin samar.

Sambil mendaftar penghuni kebun binatang, Takasugi membuka jendela dan melompat, meraih bingkai jendela lantai satu tepat waktu dan membanting tubuhnya masuk, berguling, dan begitu pijakannya sudah stabil, ia langsung menghentakkan pergelangan kakinya ke arah kanan, dan berlari secepat yang diizinkan kedua kakinya menuju ruangan kecil di ujung koridor kiri lantai satu—

Untuk menemui Gintoki yang sudah berbaring telungkup di ranjang, nyengir menatapnya.

"Makanya, tumbuh tuh makin panjang. Bukan makin galak, _ace_ klub basket."

Mendengus, Takasugi membanting tasnya ke kursi. Meraih sebungkus rokok, ia menggigit sebatang dan menyalakannya dengan satu gerakan ringan sebelum memasukkan bungkusan dan korek gas itu kembali ke sakunya. "Julukan basi, fosil keriting," sahutnya, meraih catatan dari dalam tasnya.

Gintoki berguling. "Salah, ya? Kalau gitu, kapten?"

Mengetukkan abu rokoknya ke rambut Gintoki—membuat pemuda itu mengerang protes, Takasugi tersenyum. "Mantan, bego. Sudah, diam. Aku beneran mau fokus bikin tugas."

"Hmm," menggumam, Gintoki kembali tengkurap, menatap Takasugi yang sudah kembali tenggelam dalam soal-soal yang diberikan Matsudaira- _sensei_.

Takasugi, kan, pintar. Menyelesaikan soal fisika yang bahkan takkan pernah dilirik Gintoki itu pasti semudah menyalakan rokoknya. Masalah penjabaran esainya bisa diurus belakangan dengan berbekal catatan Katsura. Melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding ruang UKS, Gintoki menghela napas. Memainkan kakinya maju-mundur, Gintoki menyeringai saat kembali menatap buku tulis Takasugi.

Benar, kan. Walau tulisannya benar-benar berantakan dan sulit dibaca, empat nomor sudah terlewati—bahkan pemuda berwajah dingin itu tinggal menyalin langkah penyelesaian untuk nomor tujuh. Gintoki mendengus. Kalau mau benar-benar menghukum Takasugi, seharusnya memberinya paling tidak lima puluh soal dari bab yang berbeda-beda.

"Takasugi- _kun_ , buruan dong ngerjainnya."

"Hmm."

"Gin- _san_ masih menunggu janji pertanggungjawabanmu, lho."

 _CTAK_.

Potongan pensil mekanik melompat dan menggelinding ke bawah meja. Gintoki bersiul saat Takasugi perlahan menoleh, dengan wajah semerah tomat. "Apa-apaan?!"

"Lho, bukannya kau sendiri yang menawarkan mau _mengurusku_ sampai nggak bisa _bangun_ lagi?"

"Sini kupatahkan dulu lehermu itu—"

"Whoa, whoa! Jangan pakai kekerasan, Gin - _san_ -nya lagi lemes, nih!"

Kembali duduk dengan kesal, Takasugi memutar tubuhnya. "Lagipula kapan sih kamu pernah benar-benar bangun."

"Eeh. Mungkin waktu kamu melompat-lompat dengan semangat di atasku, atau waktu terakhir kali, di gudang lama, kamu berusaha keras diam padahal ujung-ujungnya juga gagal—"

"STOP! STOP!" panik, Takasugi menjejalkan kertas coretannya ke mulut Gintoki. Bahkan telinga dan lehernya kini ikut diwarnai oleh warna merah menyala. Matanya terbelalak, menatap Gintoki dengan campuran ekspresi tidak percaya dan marah.

"Nanti," bisiknya, membuat mata Gintoki menyipit. "Itu," Takasugi mengedik pada buku tulisnya. "Kalau aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya sebelum jam pertama gara-gara ocehan mesummu itu—akan kubunuh kau duluan."

Baru setelah Gintoki mengangguk malas-malasan, Takasugi melepaskan telapak tangannya.

"Tapi Gin- _san_ kesepian! Nggak bisa tidur! Hibur aku, dong, Takasugi- _kun_ ~"

"Berisik. Mati, sana."

Mendecakkan lidah, Gintoki menarik Takasugi—mengabaikan pekikan pemuda yang lebih ringan darinya itu—dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. Kedua lengannya erat dilingkarkan di perut Takasugi.

"Lepas—bangsat—oke! Oke!" Takasugi menepuk lengan Gintoki, memaksanya melepaskannya. Menarik napas, Takasugi melirik Gintoki dari balik bahunya dengan jengkel. "Mau dihibur, kan. Oke. Tapi lepasin dulu."

Tersenyum lebar, Gintoki akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya, dan membiarkan pemuda itu berjalan kembali ke kursi. Sedang ia menarik bantal di bawah lengannya, dan meluruskan kakinya di ranjang.

"Diam di situ," ancam Takasugi, meraih ponselnya. Mematikan rokok dan membuang puntungnya ke lipatan tisu sebelum melemparnya ke kotak sampah, ia memasang _headset_ nya. Jarinya bergerak memilih lagu, mengabaikan Gintoki yang mulai merengek.

"Takasugi- _kun_ , mau ngapain, sih?"

 _Sembarang saja, lah_.

Meletakkan ponsel di sampingnya, Takasugi melempar pelototan galak untuk terakhir kalinya pada Gintoki, mendesis, "Diam dan dengarkan. Aku mau membantumu tidur, bola keriting abadi."

Walau Gintoki kemudian cemberut, namun seringai senangnya hampir tidak bisa disembunyikan, membuat Takasugi tertawa kecil.

Instrumen mengalun, dan Takasugi menarik napas.

 _Maybe I'm a little bit stronger than you_

 _Let's just think it that way_

 _Since everyone's the same_

 _It's more painful to be left behind_

 _You were a little bit stronger than me until your last day_

Ini lagu pertama yang muncul setelah ia meng-klik tombol _shuffle_ —dan sebetulnya, Takasugi masih tidak terlalu familiar dengan nadanya. Mengetuk kertas untuk mengembalikan ingatan sampai mana terakhir kali ia menghitung, matanya menyisir coretannya sambil menunggu intro berlalu.

Yang paling penting, Gintoki tampak menyimak dengan baik. Tidak bergerak maupun bersuara, hanya tersenyum-senyum aneh memandangnya.

 _I'll go after you_

 _So that you won't be lonely_

 _Since we made promise to live together in this world just a second longer_

 _The moment you close your eyes, I'll sleep next to you_

 _In a tight embrace, in a dream we see together_

 _And we'll meet again there, even just for a moment_

Takasugi meraih penghapus. Untungnya lagu ini punya jeda intro yang lumayan, dengan _beat_ yang tidak terlalu cepat. Karena kaget dengan perubahan nadanya yang mendadak, tadi ia salah memasukkan persamaan—untungnya ia cepat menyadarinya sebelum melanjutkan ke soal berikutnya. Memikirkan guru fisika menyebalkan itu menemukan ada satu saja soal yang dikerjakannya salah membuatnya jengkel.

 _The me who thought to be a little bit stronger than you_

 _Has left you behind in this world_

 _The day I was born, someone, somewhere in this world must be died_

 _So when the day I were to die has come, I believe someone will be born, too_

 _That's why it won't be a lonely day_

Tinggal empat soal lagi. Takasugi terlalu sibuk berkonsentrasi pada lagu dan tugasnya sampai lupa pada rengekan Gintoki. Tapi biasanya, bila pemuda penyuka manis itu sudah diam, itu selalu berarti pertanda baik.

 _But when you were to die_

 _I want at least this world to come weep with me_

 _Since the pain from knowing you won't be here anymore_

 _My tears alone won't be enough to withstand it_

Satu soal lagi.

Takasugi mengerutkan kening. Ia memang menyanyikan lagu asal sepanjang Gintoki bisa diam dan membuatnya akhirnya kembali konsentrasi mengerjakan tugasnya—tapi apa memang perasaannya saja, atau lagu ini agak… suram? Memangnya ini lagu yang pantas untuk lagu pengantar tidur?

Melepas sebelah _headset_ nya, Takasugi menoleh.

Gintoki benar-benar tertidur; dengan posisi telungkup, hanya matanya yang terlihat dari balik rambutnya dan kepala yang terjebak bantal. Kakinya menyilang, namun lurus, tidak bergerak. Melihat pemuda cerewet yang menyebalkan itu akhirnya diam dengan napas teratur, membuat Takasugi terkekeh. Ia menyingkirkan ponsel dan _headset_ nya, dan melirik soal terakhir.

Relativitas.

Ah, gampang.

Menyeringai, Takasugi mencoret-coret buku tulisnya—kali ini masa bodoh dengan fotokopi dari Katsura, karena toh pembahasan kemarin hanya terbatas pada termodinamika.

Kalau memang guru mesum berengsek itu mau benar-benar menghukumnya, seharusnya dari awal ia mengeluarkan berbagai variasi soal dari yang diambil dari bab acak seperti ini.

Tepat saat Takasugi meletakkan pensil mekaniknya, suara-suara mulai terdengar dari balik pintu UKS. Melirik jam di dinding—sudah jam segini, wajar bila satu per satu murid-murid mulai berdatangan. Menutup bukunya dan melemparkannya ke dalam tas, Takasugi bangkit, berjalan menuju ranjang Gintoki, dan mengguncang bahunya.

"Oi, Gintoki," panggilnya.

Gintoki hanya mengerang sedikit, menggeser posisinya, dan kembali mendengkur.

"Oi, kutinggal, nih."

"Ngg. Sebentar lagi."

Menghela napas, Takasugi bangkit—namun pergelangan tangannya ditarik duluan oleh Gintoki. Takasugi menoleh. Gintoki menatapnya, dengan sebelah mata terbuka setengah. "Mau kemana?" tanyanya serak.

Takasugi mengerutkan kening. "Ke kelas, lah, bodoh."

"Kan aku sudah bilang, sebentar lagi," Gintoki menarik tangan Takasugi, membuat pemuda itu mau tidak mau kembali duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Ah, Gin- _san_ jadi kebangun, kan. Nyanyikan sesuatu lagi," protes Gintoki teredam bantal, namun ia bergeser mendekat, meletakkan tangan Takasugi di atas kepalanya.

"Sebentar lagi?" Mengingat sifat Gintoki, Takasugi tidak akan heran definisi _sebentar lagi_ versi Gintoki sama dengan satu hari penuh, apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut bermalas-malasan.

"Nanti akan kuberi hadiah," gerutu Gintoki, kini kedua matanya yang masih setengah tertutup menatapnya jengkel dari balik bantal. "Buat aku tidur, dan akan kubalas berkali-kali lipat _nanti malam_."

Takasugi berkedip, lalu terkekeh.

Membetulkan posisi duduknya, Takasugi menarik napas.

 _I'll be stronger, just a little bit more_

 _I'll live in this world, just a little longer_

 _I promise I won't ever think about being lonely, even if just a little bit_

 _That's why you should live too, just a little bit longer_

 _Please be here, together with me, just a little bit more_

 _I don't want to get separated from you, even for just a second_

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

To be honest, ini fic terinspirasi dari dua hal; fic Malas karya **Scalytta** -san dan konsep komedinya Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kunkalau lagunya Lorelei itu bisa bikin tidur nyenyak, ehe. Dan lagu Hon no Sukoshi-nya UVERworld itu self-listening dan self-translated karena sampai mau dipost, liriknya micchan cari belum keluar. Jadi kalau ada yang salah, micchan minta maaf, ya. /sujud Terus… micchan tuh anak IPS, jadi tentang soal-soal yang dikerjain Takasugi, micchan enggak ngerti itu apaan /gblk pokoknya asal tulis aja. Mana ngerti itu anu lagi ngerjain apaan ehehe.

Anyway, thanks to **Moon Waltz** yang udah nge-held event ini lagi! I won't even started to write if it wasn't thanks to you /tebar bunga

Dan makasih juga buat readers yang udah bersedia mampir, juga rekan seperjuangan nulis yang micchan sayang sepenuh hati *tebarkan hati disini*

See ya 'v')/"

much thanks,

takanashi misaki


End file.
